Pictures Above Their Beds
by deadheart115
Summary: Chad has a deep, dark secret that nobody knows-not even his mom. That is, until now. Why did he have to have a picture of Sonny above his bed? And why did his mom have to be so nosy? One-shot S/C.


_A/N: This is a really random story __idea and it just came to me when I was looking at a picture frame (see? Really random)…anyways, hope you like it! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonny With a Chance. _

Pictures Above Their Beds

_Bum, bum, bum,_ I rocked my head with the beat of the music I was listening to. I know; Saturday night, and I'm sitting on my bed listening to music. But I was depressed because my mom and Sonny had found out my deepest, darkest, secret this morning. They found out I had a picture of Sonny above my dressing room bed. How did they find out? Well, let me start from the very beginning.

I was just fixing my hair this morning, as usual, when I heard a knock. I groaned. I was too lazy to open the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. I saw the doorknob jiggle, but the door didn't open. _Right,_ I thought stupidly, _I locked the door. _I trudged across the room to open the door. It was Sonny, holding an empty picture frame. What was she doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. Sonny shrugged, and walked inside my room. There's no point in telling her to get out-she doesn't listen to me, so I let her in.

"I wanted to know if you have any art supplies, and some old photographs," she said, looking around the room.

"Why?"

"I'm making a scrapbook for Josh's going away present," Sonny lifted up the frame, and showed it to me. "I need pictures of the people in Condor Studios for the scrapbook. Do you have any?"

I scoffed. "Right. That's why you're here. Out of the places you could've gone to, you came to _me_ for art supplies."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "No. You're actually my last try. I went around the studio already, but no one seems to have any art supplies." Sonny tilted her head, and bit her lip. "Well, at least they gave me lots of pictures." She reached into her pocket, and took out a jumbled mess of photographs.

"I see," I said, still not believing her story. "And why do you need my photograph?"

"Hey, if you don't want to be in it, fine. But Marshall was the one who told me I should include everyone…" Sonny paused, and added, "Even jerk-faces like you who probably didn't even know Josh was quitting the show. Actually, I don't think you even know who Josh _is_."

"Who?"

Sonny smiled smugly. "Exactly."

I wanted her to get out. She was starting to bug me. "Whatever. Look, I don't have any art supplies, okay? Now can you leave?"

"How about photographs of yourself?" Sonny added. "I _know_ you have, like, a million pictures of yourself."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but none that I want to give away. There all too perfect to give away."

This time, Sonny rolled her eyes. "Come on, Chad. At least _one_."

I shook my head. "Nope. Now get out."

Sonny didn't get out though. Instead, she circled around my dressing room, and looked at the pictures I had. She peered closely into one of me in a Mackenzie Falls uniform. Then she moved on to another one-a picture of me in a cowboy hat as Mackenzie. And when she saw the largest picture of me, the one above my bed, she rolled her eyes in disgust. She continued looking at my pictures for about ten minutes until she finally spoke.

"Are all of your pictures of _you_?" Sonny asked incredulously.

"Yeah," I answered, like the answer was obvious.

"But, don't you have pictures of family members? Or of friends? Girlfriends?" Sonny smiled amusingly at me. She looked like she was about to say something else, but didn't.

I huffed at her. "No. Pictures of family and friends are in my room back home."

Sonny opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted her.

"And, no. I don't have a girlfriend."

Sonny closed her mouth, and nodded nonchalantly. Like she couldn't care less if I had a girlfriend or not. But I saw her turn away, and curled her lip into a small smile. I turned away too, and smiled as well. We stayed like this for a few minutes until I heard Sonny giggle.

I looked at her, and she covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "What?"

"It's…-" Sonny let out another giggle, "-nothing…" She laughed again.

"What?" I repeated.

"Um, if you don't have a girlfriend…" she started.

"Yeah…"

"How about a _boyfriend_?" Then Sonny burst out laughing again. I rolled my eyes. This is what you get for letting a comedian into your room.

"Okay. It's time for you to go," I declared, pushing Sonny gently out the door. Sonny resisted though, and she planted herself firmly on the ground. For someone so small, she sure was strong.

"No, wait. I still need a picture of you," she pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

I drooped my shoulders, and let out a huff. "I told you I don't have any."

Sonny picked up the closest picture she could find-which happened to be one of me in shorts on a beach. She took one look at it, made a face, and put it back down. I think I heard her mutter, "Gross" when she did. Sonny peered into the one beside the beach picture, and smiled.

"This is an okay one to give." She showed me a picture of me in a black suit. That was in my aunt's wedding, where she forced me to at least take one picture of myself. I was moping around because I had missed a party for her wedding and didn't want to do anything. Still, I really liked that picture of myself. My hair looked _really_ good there.

"No." I tried to grab the picture from her, but Sonny moved away.

"Aw, come on. Why not?" she pleaded.

"I like that one," I tried again to take it from her, but Sonny was just too fast.

"_One_ picture. That's all I need," she persuaded. I kept trying to get the picture back, but Sonny dodged me just in time. I sighed, thinking it was no use.

"Fine. If I give you the stupid picture, will you leave me alone?" I asked. Sonny nodded furiously even before I finished what I was saying. I waved my hand dismissively to tell her she could take it, and Sonny smiled widely.

"Thank you, Chad!" Sonny rushed out the door, but just before she went, she turned her head back.

"Oh, and you should really put pictures other than yourself," she moved her finger around the room to show me all the pictures of myself. "Don't you ever get tired of looking at yourself?"

I scoffed. "Please. I would _never _get tired of looking at myself. I'm my favorite person."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Well, put pictures of people besides yourself. I mean, look at this place-" she motioned her hand around the room, "-all of the pictures are of you. Try putting up a picture of someone else for a change. I mean, you've got to have another favorite person besides yourself."

I was about to say something else, but Sonny had already left. I closed the door and smiled. Sonny was wrong. Not _all_ of the pictures are of me. I walked over to my bed, and stood on it. Above it was the biggest picture of me in my room. Well, that's what it looked like on the outside. But really…I flipped the picture revealing a huge picture of Sonny, smiling brightly. Her hair was curled, and her brown eyes were sparkling. This was the picture they used on her first day at So Random. No one knew I had saved this picture. But Sonny looked so pretty, I just had to.

"Oh, he's in there, Mrs. Cooper," I heard Sonny say in the halls. _Mrs. Cooper?_

"Thank, you, Sonny," I heard my mom's voice, and I heard her heels step closer and closer to my room. _Oh, no! My mom!_ I thought frantically.

I quickly flipped the picture back so that it's showing a picture of me, and jumped down from my bed. My mom entered the room, and she looked at me strangely, and stepped closer to the bed.

"What was that, Chad?" she asked, trying to get a better look at the giant picture.

"Mom!" I cried. "Don't you knock? And what are you doing here anyways?"

"Can't a mother visit her own son at work?" she blinked innocently. "So, are you going to tell me what you're hiding?"

"Arrrghh!" I grunted, and flopped on the bed, covering my face. "Nothing." My voice sounded muffled because I was under the pillow.

"Didn't _look_ like nothing," my mom said. She sat on the edge of my bed, and stroked my hair. "Come, on, Chad. We're blood. Tell me what it is."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

My mom let out a breath of frustration, and got off my bed. "Fine. I'll see for myself." Before I realized what she was doing, my mom had already got on top of my bed, and taken off the giant picture of me off the wall. She carried it with her across the room, and flipped it over. I scrambled off my bed and ran to her, but it was too late. She had already seen the picture.

"No!!!" I cried.

"Oh, goodness, Chad. Is that what this is about? You like a _girl_?" my mom pointed to the picture, which was now of Sonny. "Well, that's nothing to be embarrassed about." Yeesh, she was nosy.

"What's nothing to be embarrassed about?" I turned around to see Sonny peering over my mom's shoulder. _Oh, no! _I thought. _I'm ruined._

Sonny's eyes widened when she saw the picture of her. "What…m-my…" she stuttered, and my mother turned around smiling at her.

"Oh! Don't you just love this?" she said. "Chad hangs this above his bed because he li-"

"Mom!" I cried, interrupting her.

"Oh, Chad. It's not like it's not true," my mom waved his hands dismissively at me.

I glared at Sonny. "What are you doing back here, anyways?"

Sonny was still staring at the picture in wide eyes. She didn't even look at me when she spoke. "I-I…I forgot my frame." Sonny pointed to her empty frame that she must've put down when she was looking through my pictures. She slowly picked it up, and turned back to my mom.

"Well, uh, I guess I better go. It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Cooper," she smiled shyly at my mother who returned it. "Chad." Sonny muttered my name through gritted teeth without looking at me. I nodded stiffly at her, and as soon as she left, I slammed the door, and stuffed my face in a pillow on my bed again.

"Cheer up, Chad. She'll find out eventually," my mom said, and stroked my hair again. I grunted at her, until she gave up, and left me to mope. And that is how my mom and Sonny found out I had a humongous picture of Sonny above my bed.

So now here I am on my dressing room bed, listening to songs on a Saturday night, moping. I rolled over to the side, and grunted. I did this for about ten minutes alternating sides. Why did my mom have to be so nosy? Why did I have to have a picture of Sonny in my room? Now she'll forever know my secret, and make fun of me for the rest of my life.

There was a tap on the door, and I got up slowly from my bed to open it. It was Sonny. Great. Let the teasing begin.

"Hey," she greeted brightly-as if this morning's incident never happened.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "What are you doing here." My voice was dead of emotions, so it sounded like a statement than a question.

"Come follow me. I want to show you something." Sonny waved me over, signaling to follow her. I reluctantly followed her after a second of hesitation. She led me to her dressing room, and I stepped inside.

"You're not the only one who has a giant picture in their room," Sonny called over her shoulder. She made her way to her closet and opens the door. There's a poster of So Random on it.

"So? It's just a picture of your dumb show," I grumbled.

Sonny sighed. "You're making it very hard to show you this." Sonny then ripped off the poster revealing a huge picture of me. My eyes widened, and I just stood there, gaping at it. Sonny crossed her arms, and leaned back against the wall, looking satisfied.

"Y-You...you have a p-picture of me…in your room?" I choked out.

"Yep. So there's nothing to be ashamed of," she said, smirking.

I turned my face away, avoiding her gaze.

"Okay. So now that we both know we have each other's pictures, we can move on. Okay?" Sonny said, shooing me out.

"Wait. What made you want to show this to me?" I asked, curious.

"I saw your mom, and she told me that you were moping in your room. So I decided to fix it." Sonny shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I see. So…why do you have a picture of me in your room again?" I raised my eyebrows, turning back into cocky Chad.

"Yeah, well, why do _you _have a picture of _me_ in your room?" she countered.

"I asked first."

"I asked second," she shot back.

"So?"

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'first is the worst, second is the best, and third is the one with the hairy chest'?" Sonny chanted.

I huffed at her. "Fine. I…you know, thing, you."

Sonny leaned closer to me, and cupped her ears. "What?"

"I…thing…you."

"What's thing?" Sonny looked amused. Well, I'm glad she's having fun while I'm suffering right now.

I sighed again. "Like."

A smile crept to her lips. "Say it in a full sentence."

I rolled my eyes. "I. Like. You."

Sonny smiled, and she kissed me softly on the lips. "That's better."

I wrapped my arms around her, and smiled in pleasure. Who'd ever thought we'd get together over pictures above our beds?

_A/N: Haha. I enjoyed writing this. But the pictures of each other is kind of stalkerish. I just realized this is the longest one-shot I've ever written. Yaay. Anyways, tell me what you thought of it. :)_


End file.
